The present invention relates to a stirrup for an equine riding saddle that retains a riding boot in position within the stirrup, and more particularly, to a stirrup that magnetically attracts a riding boot.
Typically, stirrups attach to a saddle by straps. In equestrian events and activities, a rider's feet are placed into the stirrups, thereby allowing the rider to maintain their balance on an equine (e.g., a horse). It is common for a rider's foot to fall out of the stirrup, often called “losing their stirrup” or “blowing their stirrup.” If order to prevent this action, a rider's foot is held in the stirrup by a variety of make-shift restraints, such as rubber bands, strings, leather, or fabric ties. Such restraints usually require assistance to put on, are unsightly in competitive arenas, and are outlawed by the governing bodies of various equestrian sports.
Another tool for holding a foot in a stirrup utilizes a binding, similar to a ski or bicycle binding. Bindings are dangerous because when a rider falls, the bindings do not automatically release. Therefore, an assistant is required to lock and unlock the bindings with respect to the rider's feet. Bindings are also outlawed in various equestrian sports.